We Got Married
by Agasshii
Summary: Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyangka akan memainkan sebuah skenario seperti didrama-drama televisi. Terlebih bersama manusia aneh nan menyebalkan macam Siwon. BL. WONKYU.


Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya untuk yang kesekian kali mendengar ucapan tiada henti dari pria tua didepannya, kakeknya. Dia sudah berhenti menghitung kancing yang terpasang di kemejanya karena sang kakek membentaknya dengan kalimat cucu tidak tahu diri dan tidak punya sopan santun. Kini ia beralih menyibukkan diri dengan bernyanyi didalam kepalanya sendiri.

"Kau harus menikah jika kau masih ingin menikmati hartaku ini. Jika tidak maka akan aku sumbangkan dan kau tidak menerima satu kepingpun."

Kyuhyun mendengus. Dia baru tahu kalau drama-drama ditelevisi itu juga mengambil sebagian hal yang terjadi dikehidupan nyata. Pembicaraan tentang warisan yang berujung pernikahan. Kakeknya tidak akan berhenti mengoceh jika dia belum mengatakan persetujuan.

"Ayolah kakek, aku masih 23 tahun."

"Ayahmu menikahi ibumu diumurnya yang ke-25. Tidak berbeda jauh."

Cho Minhan menatap cucu satu-satunya yang tetap acuh tak acuh terhadap permintaannya. "Bisakah kau mengabulkan permintaan kakek tua ini sebelum dia mati?" Dan seperti dugaannya Kyuhyun dengan cepat bereaksi.

"Kakek! Aku benci mendengar hal itu. Jika kakek pergi, aku bersama siapa?"

"Maka dari itu, menikahlah. Jadi kakek akan tenang karena sudah ada yang menjagamu."

Kyuhyun menatap kakeknya dengan ragu, tampak mempertimbangkan sesuatu. "Harabeoji, aku menyukai pria." Kyuhyun langsung menutup matanya, lalu membukanya dengan panik setelah beberapa detik ketika tidak mendengar satu patah katapun. Bisa saja kakeknya mati berdiri setelah mendengar pernyataan mengejutkan darinya. Tapi yang dikhawatirkannya tidak terjadi, pasalnya kakeknya dengan tenang menyeruput teh yang diyakininya sudah tidak lagi hangat.

"Tak masalah. Ajak saja dia menikah."

"A-apa?" Kyuhyun kira kakeknya akan berhenti tapi ternyata tidak. Dia merutuki ucapan bodohnya, yang meluncur tanpa ia saring terlebih dahulu.

"Baiklah. Perkenalkan dia dulu saja padaku. Aku juga punya kualifikasi untuk cucu menantuku."

"Dia sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya."

"Jangan membuat kakek berpikir kalau kau berbohong Kyu."

"Tentu saja tidak." Sahut Kyuhyun dengan cepat.

"Jadi tidak ada masalah kan?"

"Baiklah. Aku akan menghubunginya, menanyakannya kapan dia punya waktu kosong."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membenturkan dahinya ke meja cafe. Merasa frustasi. Ini kesepuluh kalinya ia bertemu dengan para pria yang akan ia jadikan sebagai kekasih kontrak. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang memenuhi kriteria Kyuhyun. Ada saja satu kecacatan dimata Kyuhyun, entah terlalu cantik (dia menolaknya karena takut nantinya akan menganggapnya sebagai wanita dan berakhir menjadi penyuka pria), tampan tapi terlalu kaku (yang berarti tidak lihai dalam berbohong), terlalu tinggi, berprofesi sebagai anggota tentara, culun dan lain sebagainya.

Kyuhyun harus menetapkan kriteria jika tidak ingin dirinya yang akan rugi dan berakhir dimanfaatkan. Dia sudah ingin mencari seorang wanita tapi kembali ia tepis. Wanita lebih merepotkan. Kakeknya pasti akan tetap menuntutnya untuk menikah, lalu memberikannya cucu. Itu bencana bagi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun beranjak pergi setelah membayar semua pesanannya. Dia mulai memikirkan alasan apa yang akan ia katakan pada kakeknya kali ini. Mungkin dia akan bilang 'kekasih'nya ternyata selingkuh dan kabur bersama simpanannya, lengkap dengan wajah merana seolah tersakiti.

"Harusnya aku tahu meminta bantuan Lee Hyukjae adalah perbuatan yang sia-sia." Rutuknya.

Pertama kali melancarkan rencananya, ia meminta salah satu karyawannya yang ada dibagian marketing bernama Lee Donghae untuk bersandiwara dengannya. Tapi rencana itu hancur ketika sekretarisnya, Lee Hyukjae, menerobos ruangannya dan melolong tidak terima. Lee Donghae, orang yang disukai Lee Hyukjae sejak dua tahun lalu. Karena Kyuhyun adalah orang yang tidak akan mengkhianati teman, dia akhirnya menerima penawaran Hyukjae yang berujung neraka.

"Yah!" Teriak Kyuhyun tidak terima karena ditabrak seorang pria. Dia ingin mengomelinya lebih banyak tapi orang itu terlanjur pergi tanpa satu kata maafpun terlontar. "Dasar tidak sopan."

Kyuhyun merogoh saku celananya, bermaksud mengambil ponselnya. Ia beralih meraba saku kemeja dan jas tapi juga tidak ada disana. Ia lalu berlari menuju cafe yang dikunjunginya tadi, mungkin tertinggal disana.

Mejanya sudah ditempati orang lain, jadi dia menuju bagian kasir untuk menanyakannya tapi mereka berkara tidak menemukan benda apapun. Kyuhyun tidak mungkin lupa membawa ponselnya karena sebelum masuk cafe ia sempat menghubungi Hyukjae.

Kyuhyun mereka ulang kejadian sebelumnya dan dia menyadari sesuatu. Pria itu. "Sialan. Aku dicopet."

Kyuhyun patut bersyukur karena dompet dan kunci mobilnya tidak ikut raib. Ia kembali ketempat dimana ia ditabrak, melihat sekeliling. Sialnya tempat itu tidak terjangkau cctv. Bukan masalah besar sebenarnya, toh dia bisa membeli lagi berapapun yang ia mau. Hanya saja orang itu adalah penjahat, bisa saja kan dia buronan yang selama ini dicari polisi? Bukan tidak mungkin akan semakin banyak korban dan belum tentu juga orang-orang itu sekaya dirinya yang menganggap ponsel adalah barang murah. Kyuhyun adalah orang yang peduli dengan sesama.

.

.

.

Seorang pria berjaket coklat bersembunyi dibalik salah satu pilar yang ada ditempat parkir. Setelah memastikan keadaan aman, ia melepas kacamata bening yang ia pakai lalu mengeluarkan ponsel yang baru saja ia dapatkan.

"Ohoh pria yang sangat manis." Ujarnya. "Tapi bodoh sekali tidak memberikan kode pengaman apapun."

Iapun mulai mengotak-atik ponsel keluaran terbaru itu, menyempatkan diri untuk membuka setiap foto. Semua foto diambil secara candid, jadi dia menyimpulkan pria manis ini tidak suka berfoto. "Ahh sayang sekali aku harus menghapus semuanya. Tapi tenang cantik, aku menyimpan satu fotomu diponselku." Ia terkekeh -bodoh-.

Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, iapun keluar dengan santai sambil bersiul, seolah-olah orang biasa yang baru saja diam-diam merokok ditempat umum bukan melakukan pencopetan.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memandangi satu persatu foto yang baru saja ia terima dari salah satu orang suruhannya, Kim Kibum.

"Namanya Choi Siwon, berumur 25 tahun. Mencopet adalah pekerjaannya sehari-hari." Lapor Kibum. Pekerjaan mudah baginya karena Siwon bukan orang yang terlalu cerdas sebagai penjahat. Ia tidak segera menjual ponsel Kyuhyun padahal disana dipasangi alat pelacak.

"Catatan kriminalnya?"

"Dia belum pernah masuk jeruji besi walaupun ia sudah menekuni pekerjaan itu lebih dari lima tahun."

Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya. "Wow. Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ia selalu berpindah tempat tinggal dan hanya sekali melalukan kejahatan disatu tempat."

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali. "Kau boleh pergi."

Kibum melangkah pergi setelah mengucapkan salam dengan membungkukkan badan.

"Choi Siwon." Gumam Kyuhyun.

Sebuah ide terlintas dibenaknya, menggunakan Siwon sebagai kekasih palsunya. Dia lumayan tampan, tidak terlihat seperti penjahat, catatan kriminalnya bersih. Hanya jambang dan kumis yang membuatnya sangat risih, terlihat tidak terurus. Dan pasti akan mau bekerja sama dengannya. Dia mencopet berarti dia bermasalah dengan ekonomi, kan? Kyuhyun bisa memberikan apa yang pria itu butuhkan.

"Kibum, berikan aku alamat dimana si Choi ini tinggal sekarang." Perintah Kyuhyun melalui ponsel yang baru dibelinya.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Kibum. Dia hanya akan bersikap formal saat tertentu saja. Kyuhyun juga tidak keberatan dengan hal itu.

Kyuhyun mendecak. "Berikan saja apa susahnya, sih?"

"Tapi kau bisa dalam bahaya jika menemuinya."

"Aku tidak bodoh. Tentu saja kau dan yang lain akan ikut." Siwon tetaplah penjahat. Dan dia tidak tahu apa saja yang bisa diperbuat oleh pria itu. Menyerangnya mungkin?

"Jika begitu kau tidak perlu tahu alamatnya. Kami yang akan mengantarmu kesana."

"Baiklah Tuan Kim." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada mengejek. "Dan jangan coba-coba kau melapor pada kakek. Jika iya, kau yang akan kuhabisi." Ancam Kyuhyun lalu memutuskan sambungan.

"Kuharap kau bukan orang yang menyeramkan dan merepotkan. Dan kau harus mau bekerja sama denganku." Kyuhyun berkata sambil menunjuk-nunjuk foto Siwon. Ini cara terakhir yang dipikirkannya. Jika tidak berhasil, dia akan pasrah pada kakeknya.

.

.

.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

APALAGI INI?!

Pendek ya? Anggep aja prolog. Kekeke

Well, aku butuh pendapat kalian. Mau dilanjutin gak? Karna ini temanya pasaran banget, takutnya udah pada bosan. Hehe. Lagian juga aneh, kok Kyuhyun malah mau kerja sama dgn penjahat. Aneh bgt kan? Kalo lanjut juga akan biasa aja. Gak ada action. Hahaha. Gak bisa.

Jadi, gimana?

...

THANKSEU

1-4-3


End file.
